Weak in the knees
by Richzetsu
Summary: Even powerful captains can become weak in the knees when it comes to love. I suck at summaries, occ, hitsuhina, read and enjoy! rated T


Well, here is a go at a new story. Writer's block really sucks you know? Grr… My humble fanboy mind simply cannot think of much new stuff, and any time I do, I open up word and I have to shut it off, yes it's that bad. Darn brain… whatever. Here is a new story by me, I will try to not write myself into a corner. So, this is my first HitsuHina, takes place in normal the soul society, everything is normal in terms of AU except for that Ichigo took Aizen's position as captain of the 5th squad after the winter war. Uhh… some OCCness and not much fighting if any. PLEASE review so I can see how I'm doing, because I have to get back into the habit of writing since I go back to school soon O.o 3rd person BTW.

Since this chapter is more of a prolog, it will be rather short, in the 1000 word range probably.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

Yo NO PROPIO BLEACH

Јас не поседуваат Кајгана

હું પોતાની બ્લીચ નહિં

Ek weet nie EIE BLEACH

Now that that's out of the way…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A long sigh escaped Toushiro's mouth as he leaned back in his office chair. He had decided to wake up an hour earlier so that he could finish all his paperwork and just have the day to himself and do whatever he wanted. His lieutenant on the other hand was dead asleep on the couch. Toushiro sighed again. She was so lazy…<p>

Shaking his head, the captain left his office and decided to go for a walk. He was able to think most during his walks. He subconsciously left the squad 10 barracks and just walked around. Thousands of thoughts swam through his mind, like how lazy Matsumoto was, how the squad was slacking in training, how he should turn left here and how he might as well pay a visit to the 5th squad, to say hi to Momo and Ichigo.

It was a cloudy day, it looked like it may rain, a few birds flew from tree to tree and their song filled the air. It was around the time of year, when their eggs would hatch. Family's just living and simply being happy together. It was a sobering sight for Toushiro, even little birds had a family, people to care about above all others, people to love. He was an orphan, and most of the other people close to him had died.

He still had his friends, but still, no one to lean on when he needed it, no one to talk to when he was sad, because even great captains like himself, had feelings deep down. Still, he was rather young. Too young to even think about starting a family of his own, and even then, with whom? Who was that special someone for him?

Perhaps they where there all along, there was someone in the soul society he liked, she was always there for him, it was…

"Hi Shiro-chan! What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice.

Momo.

After such a powerful inner epiphany, the situation just got totally awkward…. There she was, standing there with a happy yet puzzled look on her face, with Ichigo brightly smiling at the visitor.

"Oh, hi Momo, hi Ichigo, I was just walking and I wanted to come say hi… so, uh how are you guys?"

A few drops of rain hit Ichigo on the nose just then.

"Maybe we should take this conversation inside guys, we haven't seen you in a while Toushiro, we should all catch up over some hot tea" Ichigo said. "Momo, would you mind running ahead and putting on some water for us all?"

"Hai taicho!" said Momo as she ran off.

Toushiro couldn't help but watch her intently as she went off, quite obviously to Ichigo, who didn't really want people checking out his second in command.

(A/U: I don't mean to make it sound like Ichigo and Momo have something going on by that O.o)

"Uh, Toushiro, may I ask why you are staring at my lieutenant like that?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Snapping out of Toushiro-land, the white-haired boy's faced reddened as he came up with an excuse. Something smart like….

"W-what are you t-talking about Ichigo? I-I wasn't!"

Smooth.

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't lie to me" Ichigo replied in all seriousness with an eye-brow raised.

"Okay, fine I was"

"And why would that be?"

"Do I really have to tell you? It's not really your business after all,"

"Well, since I'm pretty much giving you free food AND seeing how she is my lieutenant, it kind of is my business," Ichigo replied.

"Okay fine, I like her! Happy? I really really like her,"

They had reached Ichigo's office by then. It was really raining by then. Under the protection of an awning on the building on the little cement island.

Before walking inside, Ichigo said, "I think we should continue this conversation later".

* * *

><p>Ok, I understand that this is super short, but since this is a prolog, I wanted to get the idea of what's going on out and close it off with a cliffhanger. Hmmm, it is actually a rather awesome technique… I should think of a name for it… whatever…. Anyway, don't expect such shortness of me in the future, please, tell me how I did! Go shien no dokusha mā arigatō!<p> 


End file.
